


and time for cheer

by fmslash (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, literally just a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fmslash
Summary: and you supposemaybeyou are no different





	

**Author's Note:**

> my secret santa gift for @festivefalconunit  
> ... again it wasn't supposed to be up till christmas but that is ok

you love.   
the kind that hurts  
because he  
studies you like  
one of his animals  
and you suppose  
maybe  
you are no different

maybe you are wild  
and afraid, too  
maybe you love too much  
and maybe you  
haven't yet found a home

maybe you want him  
to be your home  
to study you like you   
matter  
like you won't just be  
field notes  
but, instead  
you love.   
the kind that hurts

christmas  
and you don't think  
when you wrap your hands  
around his back  
and kiss like you're wild  
like you love too much  
like you haven't found a home

and maybe  
he loves, too  
the kind that's wild  
in search of home,  
the kind that stays for you.


End file.
